Life with a Vampire
by Yaminisu
Summary: Summary inside. Atemu x Yugi
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: Vampires rule the world, though they didn't give Yugi and his family any problems until the Game Shop's business began to go down hill and they couldn't afford to pay their taxes. When they were faced with being thrown out on the street Yugi makes the Vampire King an offer that he'd do anything to keep them from losing the shop. The Vampire says that if Yugi agrees to be his mate then all will be forgiven. Needless to say Yugi agrees. Can Yugi find love in this new situation or is he doomed to suffer? Atemu x Yugi.

Yugi was walking back to the Kame Game Shop with his best friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. And as usual Joey was ranting about vampires.

"I tell ya what gives dem da right to lord over us like we're worthless. I tell ya all of dem are nothing but bloodsuckin' jerks." Joey said, and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Joey, have you actually met a vampire before?" Yugi asked, out of curiosity.

"No, but dat doesn't change the fact that dere a bunch of assholes." Joey said sharply.

"Well, Joey that would be like me saying that all humans are greedy bullies based solely on hearing about Ushio. You can't judge an entire race by a few stories…sure they rule us, but they've never given us any trouble, so why can't we give them the benefit of the doubt?" Yugi said.

Joey just looked at Yugi for a second before he seemed to think of something, "Well, you'll be finding out how ruthless and evil deys really are. Because, if I remember correctly your grandfather's shop hasn't really had any business for a while now and taxes were do last week. And, as I'm sure you're aware, if you can't pay, den da vampires come to collect an alternate payment, be it your house, your lives, whatever da hell dey want."

And with that Joey and Tristan turned down their road and Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop where his grandfather was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Grandpa, have any customers today?" Yugi asked.

Solomon looked up from his reading and sighed, "No Yugi, you're the first person that walked through that door today."

Yugi walked up to his Grandpa and gave him a hug. "It's going to be alright Grandpa, I promise." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Little One." A sharp voice said from the door way. Yugi turned around and locked eyes with hard crimson orbs.

"V-v-vampire Lord Atemu, what an honor it is to have you in my h-h-home." Solomon said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Solomon, it has come to my attention that you didn't pay your taxes…and by examining copies of your books, you have barely been able to afford to pay for the past three months…that is unacceptable, I'm afraid that this shop is going to have to be torn down…its nothing but a waste of space." Atemu said sharply.

"NO! Please." Yugi shouted as he launched himself onto Atemu's feet, "Please, we'll do anything, but please don't take the Game Shop from us, it's all we have. I beg of you." Yugi said.

Atemu was silent for a moment, contemplating the boy's offer. "Anything?" He asked, just to clarify that he heard correctly.

"Yes, anything you ask." Yugi said.

A smirk formed on Atemu's face, 'oh, this is just too sweet.' "So, you would be willing to leave your home, your family and your friends behind and come with me…fulfill the role as my mate." Atemu asked.

Yugi hesitated for a second, 'what have I gotten myself into…either I say yes and go with him…or my grandfather and I will lose everything. I don't really have much of a choice. Me and my big mouth.' "Yes, I'll be willing to do that." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked once more, "Very well then, the Kame Game Shop shall remain standing, and your debt has been paid Solomon." Before turning his attention to Yugi, "Now, Little One, stand up for it is time for us to be going."

Yugi slowly rose to his feet and turned away from Atemu and began to walk deeper into the shop. Atemu frown and in less than a second had grabbed Yugi by the shoulder, halting his progress. "And where do you think you're going Little One?" Atemu all but hissed.

Yugi looked up and Atemu and said, "I was going to grab my stuff."

Atemu just turned and began to walk out of the shop, dragging Yugi behind him. "You won't be needing it; you will be given new belongings. I suggest you say good-bye to your Grandfather, for you likely won't be seeing him again."

Yugi looked back at his grandfather and yelled, "I love you Grandpa. Good-Bye."

Solomon nodded and yelled, "I love you too Yugi, good luck."

Yugi was dragged out of the Kame Game Shop and out into the street. Once they were out in the streets, Atemu pulled Yugi flush to him and before Yugi had any time to raise remotely any type of resistance to the contact Atemu had teleported, dragging Yugi with him.

Yugi was terrified, to him it felt like they were moving at hundreds of miles per hour, and yet not moving at all…it was just a very scary, unnerving feeling. Fortunately, a few moments after it had begun, it stopped.

"Welcome to your new home Little One." Atemu said as he began to pull Yugi into a large Gothic castle. Yugi glanced around at his surroundings before Atemu dragged him into the building and realized that he wasn't even in Japan anymore, in fact if the pyramids he could see in the distance were any indication then they were likely in Egypt.

'There goes remotely any chance I had of running away while he's asleep.' Yugi though as Atemu yanked him into the castle and the doors closed harshly behind him, Yugi panicked slightly, he couldn't see anything after the door had closed blocking out all light.

"Seth!" Atemu yelled into the pitch black.

"You called my lord."

"I want you to gather the priests. We have a bonding ceremony to perform. Tonight." Atemu said.

"At once my lord."

A/N: alright, this is my first attempt...I know that it probably needs a ton of work, but that's what having a beta is for right? Again thanks so much for your help Shadowrealm818.


	2. Bonded

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi felt someone grab his wrist and drag him through the room, though since it was pitch black Yugi had no idea where he was going.

After a few minutes the person who was dragging Yugi came to a stop.

"Ah, you're all here, excellent let us begin." Atemu said from somewhere very close to Yugi, close enough that Yugi assumed it had been Atemu who had been dragging him.

"Vampire Lord Atemu, is this human the one you have chosen to be your mate?" Another voice asked.

"It is." Atemu said.

"Which role will he be?" Seth asked.

"The SUBMISSIVE Seth, what the hell other role would he take?" Atemu said testily.

"Very well, then Atemu you know what you need to do first." Seth said.

Yugi stiffened when he felt Atemu pull him flush against his body. He felt Atemu's hand slide up and grasp his chin forcing it to the side, exposing his neck. He then felt warm breath ghosting over his neck before someone sank their fangs into his skin. Yugi screamed in pain. Though just as quickly as it began it ended. Yugi then began to feel a slight burning sensation…and it was steadily getting worse.

'What is happening to me?' Yugi thought as he was suddenly lifted up and laid down on a cold stone table. Something hard hit Yugi over the head and everything went black.

When Yugi woke up he found that he was no longer on the stone table but rather lying on a bed. He glanced around the room and was surprised to find that he was actually able to see.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Atemu said from a spot just to Yugi's left. Yugi turned and locked eyes with Atemu.

"What happened to me?" Yugi asked.

"You were turned, the first step in the bonding ritual when a human is involved. We knocked you out so you wouldn't have to experience the pain that being turned would entail. And it also spared you the pain of the bonding ritual. Now, only one step remains and you and I will be forever bonded." Atemu explained.

"And what might that step be?" Yugi asked, though he had a strong feeling he knew exactly what Atemu was referring to.

Atemu smirked, "Well, Little One you and I are going to make love to one another. Consummate our bond." Atemu said as he crawled towards Yugi easily pinning Yugi down onto his back before he quickly pressed his lips to Yugi's. The next thing Yugi knew both he and Atemu were naked and Atemu had grabbed a bottle of oil from the nightstand.

"Are you ready for me Little One?" Atemu asked huskily. Yugi nodded as he laid back and waited for Atemu to begin.

-Missing Scene-

Yugi awoke the following morning and found himself curled up on Atemu's chest. Yugi slowly sat up, pain making itself known in his back. 'Man going four rounds last night was dumb.' Yugi thought.

/I disagree Little One./

Yugi jumped slightly and looked up to meet amused Crimson eyes.

/Is something wrong beloved?/

"How, are you doing that?" Yugi asked.

/What this, oh one of the things that bonded pairs have is a telepathic link. And believe me, this link is essential for the first century to two of being bonded./

//Why?//

/Because, for the first century of two that we are bonded we will feel compelled to constantly be in each others presence. However, when we can not be physically side by side the link will help with that, since we will still be able to touch minds with our partner. If we are too far apart for too long without any contact…rumor has it that both can lose their sanity./

//Really?//

/Yes, now what do you say to another round? Maybe two before breakfast./

//Sure, not like I'll hurt anymore than I do now.//

Atemu smirked before he rolled over and pinned Yugi beneath him again.

A/N: I know this isn't much of an update but hey, something is better than nothing. I know some things were kind of vague in this chapter, but don't worry they'll become clearer in later chapters. As always please read and review.


	3. instincts and an uprising

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

Warning: Mentions of Sex.

-Two Months Later-

Yugi had adjusted rather well to his new life, which actually sort of surprised him. Just like when he thought about his willingness, hell desire to have sex with Atemu surprised the hell out of him. A week after the mating, actually after Atemu had decided to take a break from trying to make Yugi one with the mattress, Yugi had asked Atemu about why that is.

_Flashback_

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and collapsed on the bed. He reached over and pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi snuggled up against his chest. For some reason Yugi enjoyed being close to Atemu and had not once, even that first time, so much as thought of not being with the Vampire in such an intimate way.

"Say, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Umm, can you tell me why I'm wanting to have sex with you so much. I mean, I've known you for a week and you and I have had sex 50 times at least. And for some reason I enjoy it and want to do it with you again and again. But I shouldn't…I shouldn't be doing this…" Yugi began.

Atemu leaned down and silenced Yugi's confused rant with a kiss. /Shh, beloved./

//But, Yami I'm so confused. I know that I'm feeling things for you that I shouldn't be.//

/Hikari, I understand that you're confused but the only reason you are so confused is because you used to be human./

//What do you mean?//

/Your desire to have intimate contact as well as constant contact with me is an instinct based reaction. When I turned you you developed vampiric instincts and that is one of them. I have the same compulsions and desires due to being bonded to you. But, I have accepted them as you are going to have to./

//Oh, so I'm going to have to just learn to trust my instincts now.//

/Yes you are./

//Alright, so are you ready for another round or do you still need more rest?//

Atemu smirked before he rolled back over to pin Yugi beneath him. "I'm always ready for another round Hikari." Atemu said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply before thrusting back into him.

_End Flashback_

Right now Yugi and Atemu were walking hand in hand down to the throne room. Apparently there was something urgent that Atemu was going to have to deal with and wherever Atemu went Yugi followed.

They walked into the room and Atemu took a seat on his throne, Yugi plopped down on his lap. Some of the vampires in Atemu's court rolled their eyes when they saw this but they didn't say anything against it. Though, they couldn't help but wonder why Yugi couldn't sit in the chair NEXT to Atemu but rather had to sit on him.

"So, what is it that was so urgent that required my immediate attention?" Atemu asked, the look in his eyes conveying the rest of the messge: _My mate and I had been having sex before you banged on our door you had better have a good reason for interrupting the two of us. _

"My Lord, we have received word of a human uprising." Mahado said.

"An uprising?" Atemu asked, his tone saying, you had better tell me everything you know and tell me quickly.

"Yes, it centers in the city of Domino. It seemed harmless at first but it has been growing in size and scale. It has reached the point where it seems we must take action." Seth supplied.

Atemu sighed, "Very well. Looks like we're going to Domino."

//Atemu, I'm coming with you, right?//

/Yes, beloved you and I as of right now are incapable of being that distance apart. But while I am dealing with this you are going to stay with Seth out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt./

//But Atemu, what about you?//

/I will be fine. I'm a rather old vampire and there isn't really anything those humans could do that would be able to hurt me. You, on the other hand have not come into a lot of your powers yet so they could easily hurt you and I refuse to take that chance./

Yugi nodded before he gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek. Atemu then stood up, his arms wrapped firmly around Yugi's waist. "We will leave immediately. Seth while the other priests and I deal with the uprising you are charged with protecting my mate. Anything happens to him and I will personally rip you limb from limb." Atemu said.

Seth nodded, "Of course my Lord."

After that they all teleported to the city of Domino.

A/N: Alright, so here's the update you wanted Happfish.


	4. The uprising

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

This chapter is for Happyfish, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Atemu, Yugi and Atemu's court along with a group of vampiric soldiers all arrived on the outer edge of Domino City. Atemu turned and faced the amassed vampires. "You all know what we're here to do. We are here to put down the human rebellion. We will do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. You are to kill **No One** unless it is entirely unavoidable. And by unavoidable I mean, you had absolutely no choice and you are willing to stand trial to defend your decision. Is that understood?" Atemu said.

"Yes sir." The group of vampires chorused.

"Good. Any vampire found guilty of disobeying my order will be dealt with accordingly." Atemu said.

With that being said Atemu turned and began to head into Domino. "Seth." He yelled over his shoulder.

Seth immediately quickened his pace to catch up to his sovereign. "Yes my Lord."

"I want you to keep an eye on Yugi starting now." Atemu said.

//But Atemu I want to stay with you.//

/I'm sorry beloved, but you need to stay with Seth. I won't ever be too far away. You'll be able to see me the entire time. I promise./

//Can I at least walk with you until we get there?//

/(sigh) I suppose so Yugi./

//Thank you Atemu.//

/You're welcome./

"Of course my Lord." Seth said. "I will not fail you."

The vampires walked into Domino in silence. In town square there appeared to be a gathering. The approaching vampires, due to their excellent hearing could from a distance hear the speech being given to the gathered crowd as they approached.

"Those filthy bloodsuckers need to go. I mean this is just the beginning first they take Yug' away over a little money. What's next? Are they going to take away your son or daughter? Your wife? I say that enough is enough and its time we got rid of them before they turn us all into blood slaves or play things to torture for the rest of eternity which is exactly what I can guarantee they're doing to my little buddy." An energetic blond on stage said to the gathered crowd, who murmured in response.

By this point the vampires were now ready to take action. /Yugi, go stand with Seth off to the side./

//Alright. Just be careful Atemu.//

/Don't worry, I will./

Yugi and Seth moved off to the side while Atemu spoke up, his voice easily heard by everyone gathered. "You will all go home now and never again attempt to rise up against us. I will give you this final chance. Either go home now or you will be arrested and dealt with accordingly." Atemu said.

The crowd as one seemed to turn around in shock upon hearing Atemu's voice, they all immediately scattered not wanting to be arrested for this. However, a group of five people remained. The blond boy on the stage, a brunet boy with pointy hair, an albino, a boy with long platinum blond hair and a brunet girl.

"We ain't goin' anywhere you bloodsuckers." The blond hissed.

Before Atemu could speak again another voice rang out. "Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Tea…what do you think you're doing?"

Atemu turned his head to see Yugi running towards the people Seth running after him. Atemu quickly grabbed Yugi around the waist as Yugi tried to run past him. /Yugi, I thought I told you to stay with Seth./

//I know you did Atemu and I'm sorry, but those people up there they're my friends.//

/Be that as it may, I don't want you to get hurt./

And while Atemu and Yugi were talking, Joey spoke up again, "You're the bloodsucker who took Yugi from us."

Atemu glanced up, just in time to push Yugi out of the way as the Joey and Malik both threw holy water onto Atemu. Atemu held perfectly still before he yelled, "Seth get Yugi **out of here.**" His voice laced with pain. Holy water may not be able to kill vampires older than 500, but it still burned something awful.

Seth darted forward and grabbed Yugi, who went without a fuss. //Atemu are you alright?//

/I'm fine. Holy water won't kill me. However, if that had hit you it would have. This is why I told you to stay back Yugi. You could have been killed./

//I'm sorry.//

/(Sigh) Yugi we'll talk about this later./

Atemu forced himself to focus on the task at hand, though he smirked when he realized he didn't really have to. Apparently as soon as the two humans had thrown the holy water the other members of his council had darted forward and arrested the five. Good. One less thing for him to worry about.

Atemu then turned back to the others, "Let us return home. We'll deal with the humans in the morning. Shada, Karim see to it they are secured in the dungeon upon our return."

"Yes my King." The two named vampires said with a bow of their head.

"A cloth." Atemu said and immediately another vampire ran forward with one, which Atemu used to wipe off his face and dry as much of his clothing as he could. Once he was satisfied he tossed the cloth aside before walking over to Seth and Yugi.

Yugi immediately made to run towards him, but Atemu shook his head. /I'm sorry beloved, but you cannot touch me until we get back home and I get out of these clothes. I don't want to take the risk of any holy water touching you./

Yugi nodded his head, but asked, //Can't I at least hold your hand you already dried it off. I promise I won't touch your clothes.//

/(sigh) Fine, Yugi, but only my hand./

Yugi smiled before he ran over to Atemu and immediately grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. The vampires then teleported back to the castle, prisoners in tow.

A/N: alright this should do it for an update, now Happyfish pay up. You owe me a chapter of Yami and Yugi meet the One who completes you. I won't update this again until you post. Anyway, please review.


	5. sentencing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Sorry for the delay…it's almost finals here and I had two papers I had to write last week and the week before that I was home for break and wasn't on the computer enough to post much. So, I hope this makes up for it.

Chapter 5

The vampires returned to the palace. Karim and Shada immediately took their five captives to the dungeons and while this was going on Atemu and Yugi made their way back to their room.

Once inside Atemu immediately stripped of his clothing and put it in a pile, which he then set fire too.

//Atemu-koi, why did you burn your cloths?//

/Because, that is what you do with clothing that has been touched by holy water. The fabric tends to absorb it and in the past, a young vampire servant coming to do the wash has been severely burned by touching clothing that had come into contact with holy water. I am NOT taking any chances./

//Stupid Joey…I really liked that shirt on you.//

Atemu turned away from the pile of ashes that were once his clothes and locked eyes with Yugi. "Speaking of that, you and I still have to discuss what happened in Domino."

"Atemu I'm sorry I…"

"Sorry wouldn't have brought you back from the dead. I seriously don't think you realized the danger you had put yourself into." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I didn't really think…"

"That much is obvious Hikari, if you had thought at all about what was going on you wouldn't have left Seth's side like you did." Atemu said.

"Will you quit interrupting me and let me finish a sentence." Yugi snapped.

Atemu sighed, "Fine, Yugi say your piece and then you're going to listen to me." Atemu said.

"Now, as I was saying Atemu, I know Joey and the others, they would never do anything to hurt me. And that was why I didn't think anything about running into that situation." Yugi said.

"Beloved, but there is one thing you forgot. You aren't human anymore, therefore there are things your vulnerable to that you weren't before, your friends might not have intended to do you harm, but it doesn't change the fact that they could have killed you." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled slightly before he walked up and embraced Atemu. //I'm really sorry beloved.//

/Don't scare me like that again Yugi./

Yugi leaned up and pressed his lips to Atemu's. //I won't beloved, I promise. I'm not going anywhere.//

/Good./

Atemu slid his hands under the hem of Yugi's shirt and began to tug it up breaking the kiss just long enough to pull Yugi's shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck puller him closer to him. //What do you say we finish what we were doing **before **your council told us about Joey and his uprising?//

/My thoughts exactly Yugi./

The following morning Yugi and Atemu headed to the throne room to sentence the five leaders of the human uprising, two of which were charged with an attempt on Atemu's life.

The five were dragged into the throne room and thrown on the ground before Atemu and Yugi. Joey and the others looked up at Atemu with nothing short of pure loathing.

//Atemu, please don't kill them. They're my friends and they were trying to help me. Please.//

/And what exactly would you have me do beloved?/

//I don't know, just don't kill them. I don't think they deserve death.//

/Actually according to the law they all have committed a capital crime. The two blonds have actually committed **two **capital offenses. Yugi, my hands are pretty much tied./

//Is there anything else you could do instead of kill them, enslave them, anything?//

/(sigh) fine, beloved you want me to enslave your friends then I will sentence them to enslavement. But the blonds, well, I'll let Bakura and Marik 'play' with them for a couple of days before those two are enslaved. Will that make you feel better?/

//As long as they aren't killed. I accept your proposal Atemu.//

/Good./

"You have are charged with starting a human uprising against us and the two blonds are charged with an attempt on my life." Atemu stated.

The five glared but said nothing, though Joey's reasoning for not speaking was most likely the gag he was wearing.

"You five are sentenced to a lifetime of enslavement."

"Alright, you hear that guys, their letting us go free." Ryou mumbled.

Atemu glared at him before continuing, "and the two blonds in addition to being enslaved will be turned over to Bakura and Marik for four days time."

"We're quaking in our boots." Malik said with a roll of his eyes.

Atemu ignored their comments and said, "Take them away."

"Yes, my lord." The gathered guards said before they dragged the five from the throne room.

A/N: Alright, well that should do it.


	6. secrets out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu and Yugi left the throne room and once again headed back to there room.

/I think you deserve a reward for sparing my friends lives beloved./

/Damn right I do. Because now I'll have to put up with a headache for the next…20 plus years./

Yugi chuckled before he pushed Atemu down onto his stomach and began to massage his back. /Twenty years is nothing to a Vampire like you beloved you'll be just fine./

/If you say so. But I swear they try anything with you…/

/Atemu I'm almost certain that they'll find out that I'm not exactly human anymore and therefore there isn't anything they can do to rescue me. They won't do anything./

Atemu sighed before he turned over and pulled Yugi into his arms, nuzzling his face into Yugi's neck. /Then why am I so worried about this. Humans have myths about how to 'unturn' someone, all of which are completely crazy but…I really just don't want you to get hurt./

/Myths about 'unturning' someone…like what? I've never heard a myth like that before./

/Oh there are several of them, the most common of which is 'kill the sire and all fledglings of his will return to their human form'. Another one is for the vampire to be blessed and baptized by a priest they'll return to normal. Yugi, if your friends try any of these they'll kill you./

/Don't worry about it Atemu, after all you will be with me at all times so its not like I'll be alone with them for them to try something. Now, enough with this depressing talk. I believe I said something about a reward./

Atemu smirked before turning so that Yugi rested beneath him. /You did indeed./ Atemu replied before he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a deep kiss and the two were lost in passion.

The two lovers finally called it a night at close to midnight and fell asleep exhausted in each others arms. And that was exactly how Ryou, Tristan and Tea found them.

Tea bit back a gasp of horror at the sight. They knew that Yugi had been abducted but…this was horrible. He was being raped by this this **monster** on top of it.

The three looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They had to get Yugi away from that vampire at all costs.

The three slowly approached the bed with every intention of snatching Yugi away from Atemu when suddenly Yugi woke up and gently shook Atemu in the attempts of waking him.

"Yes Yugi?" Atemu asked with a yawn. The other three froze when they realized Atemu was awake since they knew this made things a lot more difficult, not to mention dangerous.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smirked, though Tea, Tristan and Ryou couldn't see it in the dark. "Of course you can Aibou." Atemu said before he turned his head slightly to the side exposing his neck to Yugi.

Yugi leaned his head down and nuzzled Atemu's neck gently before he ran his tongue along the length of Atemu's neck, numbing the area. Yugi then gently bit down on Atemu's neck and began to drink. Yugi absolutely loved drinking from Atemu who to him tasted sweeter than anything he had ever eaten in his entire life; he just had to be careful that he didn't drain Atemu of too much blood since Atemu needs to maintain a certain level in his system. Once Yugi had drunk as much as he could from Atemu he reluctantly removed his fangs from Atemu's neck before running his tongue over the wounds to seal them. Even after they had been sealed Yugi continued to lick along Atemu's neck, making sure that every last drop of Atemu's blood had been cleaned off Atemu's neck.

"Thank you beloved. I was thirsty but way too lazy to go downstairs and drink from one of the prisoners." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled before pulling Yugi close again, "Don't worry my beloved mate, I still remember how it was being a fledgling. You get thirsty all time it seems like. But that will pass Yugi, in a year or so it won't be that bad…and after 100 years you'll only need to drink once or twice a week."

"Good. But still, as good as you taste Atemu; I might continue drinking from you just because I enjoy it so much, not out of thirst." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel about that Yugi, and that is the same reason why I drink from you at least once a week."

Yugi chuckled before he rested his head on Atemu's chest. "Lets go back to sleep beloved. I'm tired, you really wore me out today. And I want to have plenty of energy when you try again tomorrow."

"Alright, good-night Yugi." Atemu whispered before he leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss.

/Good-night Atemu. Love you./

/Love you too./

Atemu then broke the kiss before he laid back down and closed his eyes once again. Yugi however did not go back to sleep. He turned over and glanced around the room, since he'd thought he heard something while he and Atemu had been talking. After glancing around for a few minutes Yugi saw exactly what he had thought he would see. Ryou, Tristan and Tea were standing in the corner of the room.

"You guys are really lucky that Atemu wasn't paying closer attention otherwise he'd have caught you. Now, I'd leave while you still have the chance because if Atemu finds out you were here you'll be killed since Atemu will think you were trying to hurt me." Yugi said.

He saw Ryou, Tristan and Tea gape at him since they really didn't expect him to know they were there.

"Yugi, how?" Ryou whispered.

"How did I know not only you were in the room but where exactly you were? Simple Ryou, I not only could hear you but given the fact that I'm a vampire I can see you all plain as day even though it's dark in here." Yugi said.

"How is it that you're a vampire Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed, he really wasn't going to explain this to them now, especially not when Atemu could wake back up at anytime. "I'm not going to get into this with you guys now. I'll explain it to you in a couple of days, once Joey and Malik have been released from Marik and Bakura's clutches. That way I only have to go over this once. I really don't feel like repeating myself. But before you say anything no I'm not hurt, nor am I unhappy. Now please leave." Yugi said.

Ryou, Tristan and Tea all exchanged glances before they turned back to Yugi and nodded before they left the room.

A/N: And this will do it for chapter 6, as always please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
